


He's Gone

by Retro_Seven



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood, Mental Breakdown, Name Change, used to be "There is no 'Mana' in 'Adam'"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Seven/pseuds/Retro_Seven
Summary: Mana is long gone and all that is left is Adam. Neah is just starting to realize this.





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place while Neah is possessing Allen and after his encounter with Adam.

Realization hit him harder than a blow from any innocence. He denied it for a while, pretended he didn't peek through Allen's memories. No, that didn't happen he would tell himself. He knew what were the facts and the fact was that the Millennium Earl was Mana.

But Allen's memories said otherwise.

He must have gotten it mistaken or maybe it was corrupt, that couldn't be Mana. He had the same face, the same voice, the same lame sense of humor- but it wasn't him. Couldn't be him.

Who was he? Mana Walker was the name provided in Allen's memories. He didn't share his surname the 14th noted. It strengthened his flimsy argument but not by much.

He dared not poke around any further not wanting to know. He avoided the desire to do so, but soon after days of simmering with these thoughts the apple was too tempting to say no to. So far he only seen glimpses of Allen's childhood and knew the basics of his sad existence. He was a street urchin loved by no one in the cold streets of London with a deformed arm made of innocence that made him an outcast to society and as a result he was filled with hate and spite. Neah scoffed. His alignment to the Order was more baffling when put into context. Innocence caused this amount of misery in Allen's life and yet he still relied and trust his innocence with his heart and soul. Neah couldn't tell if it was incredibly stupid or incredibly pathetic. But he wasn't interested in his former friend's sob story, he was looking for him. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.  
The man named Mana kneeled over his dog's grave when a young Allen approached him. After a brief (if not awkward) conversation Allen begun following Mana like a chick to a hen. Mana treated the street rat very well and even adopted him during their travels. He laughed and played and worked as a clown… Mana always did acted like one so this profession didn't surprise him. Neah scrutinized every move Mana made looking to find anything to disprove the man from being his brother, however he found none. In every shape and manner the man was a carbon copy.

The duo would've probably remain idilic for the remainder of their lives had it not been for one tragic day.

While carrying a bag of shillings Allen dropped the bag spilling the content all over the pavement. He and Mana quickly picked up as much as they could but Allen noticed some had rolled onto the road. The impulsive child dashed into the streets not noticing a carriage was speeding towards him and Mana, sweet all too caring Mana, push the boy out of the way of the oncoming carriage. The vehicle ran over him in a sickening crunch causing the noah to wince. As Mana laid in a pool of blood he weakly turned to Allen who was sobbing and begging the man to stay alive and told him between gargling breaths, "Never stand still, always keep walking."

Neah froze. There was no doubt in his mind now. That was Mana D. Campbell. His brother, his other half, his former Earl. But how?

He searched further into his former friend's psyche for more answers and instantly regretted it. There was a memory of Allen in front of a tombstone with Mana's name. He tensed up not liking where this was going. The child sobbed quietly but no tears fell. His face was stained and he looked tattered with no shine in his eyes. The boy looked so frail, so broken, and alone.

"Would you like to resurrect Mana Walker?~", a cheery voice called out. Allen slowly looked up and saw none other than The Earl of Millenniums. _NO!_ This was insane. He desperately wished the boy was smart enough to realized this was bad through and through. But those wishes were dashed the moment the broken child screamed his brother's name to the heavens.

His heart broke seeing his beloved brother into an akuma. As a noah he never saw akumas as anything else as weapons, an expendable resource to be used against the pitiful humans. Their anguish meant nothing to him. But seeing a loved one, his own brother, being turned into one was devastating. The monster lunged at Allen and cursed him turning his hair and skin snow white, in the darkest, cruelest part of Neah's heart he felt some sort poetic justice being served. Before the akuma could finish the job the boy's innocence activated and attacked Mana. The child was as shocked as Neah was. The akuma was flung across the grave and Allen was on the ground hardly having any bearings to the situation he was in. In the corner of the 14th's eyes the Earl faded into the fog his blackened eyes staring at the chaos unfolding before disappearing completely abandoning the mess he left behind.

The child's huge claw began slithering towards Mana like a spider from Lucifer's domain dragging the child like a rag doll. Allen begged it to stop and screamed for his father to run. However Mana stayed awaiting what came next.

"Allen I love you, please destroy me.", Neah had enough. He brought himself back into reality pissed beyond belief. He grabbed the first thing nearest to him, which was an glass of water by his nightstand and threw it against the ground shattering it. He got off the bed not caring he was cutting up his foot and began destroying everything in his way, the decor, wall, bed, anything that was breakable he broke. How dare he. The damn brat! This wasn't part of the plan! His frustration over the whole situation that he bottled up until now finally spilled over and exploded. He internally began blaming others, mainly Allen and Adam, cursing their names with each punch he threw at the wall. His temper tantrum continued for almost two hours with hate fueling the flame to his rampage.

After his fury died down despair took its place leaving an empty shell numb to sensations. Exhaustion seized his movements forcing him to slow down then finally lay on the fallen bed staining the mattress in blood. He began weeping hard until his chest hurt and his throat felt raw.

The doorknob jiggled before Link opened the door and froze at the mayhem. Neah lifted his head and faced him staring him down with hollow, dead eyes. The 14th's face was flushed and covered in blood and his eyes were bloodshot.

"If you know what's good for you I'd suggest you leave me be for a few hours and never bring this event up again. Got it.", He coldly spoke. Link stiffly nodded before closing the door and walking away.

The Noah of Destruction laid on the bed silently. Now that he had calm down he could assess the situation rationally. The only comfort he was given was the idea that Mana was in heaven, away from the conflict, away from the pain and despair, and free from his duty as Millennium Earl. But now what was Neah to do.

Neah let a demented smile stretch across his face. Despite believing Allen to be unworthy of his brother's love he was still Mana's son thus making Neah his uncle, and Mana would be pretty miffed to know he was being _so_ mean towards his darling nephew. He'll keep him safe for now and with luck he'll try to convince Allen to side with him, the 3rd side of the war. They're both running from the same people and they both have a common enemy after all.

As for _Adam…_ he was simply playing with him up until now but this revelation just changed the game. He'll make him pay for turning Mana into an akuma. Was it not enough to cast him out and turn him delirious? Was it necessary to make him suffer even after death?

There was solace to be had knowing the man no longer bear Mana's name. That would only make it easier to crush him. He will not hesitate like last time.

"Prepare yourself Adam, because you got a storm coming for you.", Neah smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In chapter 215 pg. 4 when Neah saw glimpses of Red I wonder if he knows about Mana Walker (the Mana that Allen knew). Judging by his reaction and what few panels we saw I don't think so. He seems just as lost as Allen. So I wonder if he knows of his brother's fate. If he did what would his reaction be? I assume he would not be happy with the details and his hatred with Adam would only grow and feed into his determination to displace the Earl.  
> My personal belief is that while at one point Mana had been the Earl, after Neah was killed that simply wasn't the case anymore. There is a theory going around that the Millennium Earl angered by Mana split himself a third time in attempt to rid Adam of the human side of him. It is a cool theory and one that has tons of story telling potential.  
> Idk it's too early to tell and I can tell that Hoshino has a couple twists up her sleeves. I'm sure within a year's time this fic would be outdated and incorrect, but I thought this concept was interesting for some turmoil for Neah bc we don't get enough Neah tears in cannon.


End file.
